Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4: Wood
by ShwiggityShwah
Summary: Its been two years since the world was saved, and things arent going so well. The Earth Kingdom is plunging into chaos, the Fire Nation is on the verge of Civil War, a new power is rising up and Zuko's gone missing. Can the Avatar Team save the day again?
1. Prologue The Lost King

Avatar- The Last Airbender

Book 4 – Wood

by ShwiggityShwah

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

Its been two years since the Avatar Aang, a young air bender and my closest friend, defeated the evil Fire Lord Ozai under the light of Sozin's comet. Thanks to him, and the new Fire Lord Zuko, the war between the nations that lasted one hundred years, finally ended. Refuges went home. Families were reunited. We thought it was over. We thought the world would be peaceful and good again.

We thought wrong.

One hundred years is a long time. A long time of war, strife, and destruction. Some didn't want it to end. Much of the Earth Kingdoms lapsed into chaos as cities once occupied by the Fire Nation were left with no protection or leadership. Worse still was that people who lost homes and families to the Fire Nation stood together and vied for revenge.

Things were not much better for the Fire Nation. The once militaristic Nation split into two factions, ones loyal to Fire Lord Zuko and the Royal Throne, the others still embracing the dream of conquest given to them by their former leader.

With war once again on the verge of starting again, the Avatar flies out to protect the land to prevent that nightmare from happening again. Unfortunately, even though Aang had to go through so much to save the world once, I believe his work has only just begun.

--

Prologue - The Lost King

This island was massive. Huge. Big enough to be a country. Why wasn't it on the map? These were the thoughts that went through the young Fire Lord's head as he road into the darkness of the massive forest on his ostrich horse. Zuko, a handsome young king of the Fire Nation, simply radiated with nobility as he lead his small band of loyal guardsman through the shadowed forest of this uncharted land. If one could look away from his defining scar that surrounded his left eye, one could see the tired lines under his right. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. Though none would ask, most assumed that his fatigue was from the hazards of leadership. However, the reason for his restlessness could be seen in the fiery determination found in his eyes.

The young Fire Lord was looking for something. His guards knew not what exactly. They merely follow orders, but do wonder from time to time. They do know that it is so important that Zuko has spent the past year pretty much traveling the globe looking for it. Some accuse him of not leading his people properly through this crisis. Zuko ignores those critics now. His every action seems to be spent and getting closer to object of his desires.

"Where are those scouts?" Zuko asks aloud, brushing a hanging branch out of his way.

There was a sound of an owl which echoed in a creepy way. "My Lord, I strongly advise we set up camp for the night." One soldier recommends.

"We can't see a thing sir." Another admits trying to hold up his lantern and see past the tree line. His horse ostrich stops and makes a nervous clucking sound. "And the steeds are gettin spooked."

Zuko sighs and punches the air in front of him, but opens his hand palm up. The action caused a burst of light through the area as a fire ball came from his fist, was caught and now burned vibrantly in his open palm, casting a dancing glow over the trees around them. "There's your light. Now keep going."

The soldiers grumbled. "Yes sir." they answered in unison. One guard finally asked. "But sir, what are we looking for?"

Zuko squinted his eyes towards the road before him, remembering why he was here. "I'll know when I find it."

It was some time later when a figure came from the darkness before them. It gave one soldier a fright, but Zuko just casually cut the fire from his hand and gave the order to stop. The figure of his scout came forward. "My Lord Zuko. The path ahead is clear, but does pass a campsite."

"Anyone using it?" Zuko asked, his chin still upward as he looked down at his scout.

"No, it appears to be deserted in a hurry, and its old. Very old."

Zuko could feel the hopeful excitement from his guards behind him. They were riding since noon. Perhaps it was time for a rest. But it was more likely Zuko was tired of their whining and found the situation inefficient to discipline them. "Lead the way." he told the scout.

"Aye my lord."

It was close to midnight when they entered the clearing with the campsite. The men gave a relieved cheer when Zuko gave them the order to set up camp. The dozen or so soldiers did their routine, one scheduling guard shifts, another unpacking, one finding timber and fire bending a fire. Zuko in the meantime went towards the remains of the campsite.

Indeed it was old. The fire pit was merely some stones circling a fresh patch of grass. The tent was tattered, full of holes, and just barely remaining up on its last wooden pole. Even through the damage, Zuko could make out the faded Fire Nation insignia on the cloth of the tent. This drove him towards it. He knelt down and carefully pushed aside the cloth, disturbing a moth who fluttered away. As expected, there was nothing of value remaining in the tent. No doubt pilfered by the next traveler that came through the clearing. Zuko sighed and turned away...

But through the corner of his eye, he noticed something. Under a fold of matted cloth, there appeared to be an odd bump. Curious, he reached over. It was a book. Now moldy and crumbling, but a book none the less. Zuko picked up which caused a chunk of pages to fall from the deteriorated bindings. He looked at the cover. No title. Then opened the pages. It was a journal with long faded words. The ink was no longer readable. Nothing but faded smudges. Zuko flipped through the pages, and by sheer luck found that the last entry still had something readable.

_'Season of..._

_...travels have... me..._

_...no... messages...band..._

_...long to..._

_...son and..._

_I so ... dear Zuko...'_

Zuko stopped reading more to glance at that line again. His name. This journal must have belonged to- "Mother..."

"Aaaagh!!" Suddenly there was a scream from off in the woods, making Zuko and his men turn, weapons drawn or fists raised to fire bend.

"What was that?" Whispered one guard.

"That was Kai. Hey! Kai! Wha-" The guard was silenced as something struck him from the darkness and he fell back. An arrow dug firmly through his shoulder.

"We're under attack!" Shouted one of the soldiers just as a barrage of arrows shot forth from the darkness of the tree line. Fire Nation soldiers scrambled for cover as chaos ran rampant.

Zuko ran to join his men and went on the offensive. With a mighty "Hauh!" he raised his leg in a round house, a ribbon of fire followed the kick's path and outstretched towards the end of the clearing. The force of the fire wave cut branches and singed through leaves.

The arrows stopped firing, but soon after, the culprits were forced to reveal themselves. Even in the flickering light of the fires, their opponents still seemed unidentifiable. They were masked with featureless cowls and wore seemingly light clothing of a dark color. They abandoned their bows at close range and went for small blades at their sides and ran swiftly to engage the Fire Nation guardsmen.

With their enemy now present before them, the guardsmen regained their resolve and took to sword, spear, and fire to deal with this new threat. One guard raised a spear only to find the handle cut through and a powerful kick delivered to his gut. Another flourished his spear masterfully and forced an attacker to parry the blow lest the spear tip strike him in the throat. A swordsman locked blades with his masked attacker, while another struck with his sword to hit nothing, but instead was thrown off his feet where his attacker's blade pinned him to the ground.

Zuko, needed no weapon. With a quick flurry of ferocious jabs and steps, he fought off three attackers at once whom believed they could outflank him. Two of them met quickly backed off while another was knocked several feet away by a fireball. Zuko noticed through the corner of his eye that there were more masked fighters entering the clearing, shooting an arrow before entering close quarters. Zuko brushed the arrows aside with his hands, burning them to cinders before they struck the ground. He leaned forward on his front foot and shot out both arms towards his assailants. He engulfed them within an inferno and halted their charge. Two of his fire benders went to his side to assist in burning away their opponent's hiding places.

But no sooner did they make progress before one of his soldier was taken from behind. The other fell prey to an odd powdery attack swung from an assailants blade sheath. Zuko staggered out of the way in time while his soldier caught the spray. He coughed twice before falling to the ground.

Before Zuko knew it, he was alone. His men were disposed of and held at blades edge while the masked attackers surrounded him. Zuko snarled in defiance. Round house kicks and fast punches to all directions made all of his attackers think twice before attempting to get close.

Eventually, both he and his attackers seemed to be at an impasse. They could not get closer for the strike, and Zuko could see no escape, but he swore he would go down fighting. He formed a blade of fire in each hand and stood with both weapons in front of him. "You don't know who your dealing with." he warned. "I will not be easy prey!"

Just then something came from beneath him. He thought for a moment that one of them must have earth bended. Instead however, he was shocked to find his feet rooted to the ground. Literally. It was as if tree roots were rising from the ground and enveloping his legs. By the time he began to slice through, it was already too late. The roots began to climb his body, hindering his movements more and more. In his struggle, his blades went out and he was left to wrestle fruitlessly with the thick roots. They encompassed his torso, then his shoulders, then his neck, and finally they began to grow over his face.

The last thing he saw was the attackers parting for another masked individual. Its hands seemed posed in a dance like martial arts Kata with one hand, palm up in the air, and the other waving out in front while it rhythmically stepped forward.

His last thought before blacking out was that the bender's fluid movements reminded him of Katara.

The last thing he heard was a woman's voice. Sharp, and full of venom. "Prey is prey."


	2. Chapter 1 Friends in Distant Lands

Good evening all. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1:

Friends in Distant Lands

After the war, the Southern Water Tribe seemed to be slowly regaining its former strength. The men who went to war finally returned home, reuniting families and offering more hands to rebuild. They were joined by those who came from the Northern Water Tribe to help their efforts, and some even took up permanent residence. Among the icy dunes and the playful squawks of penguin seals, things finally seemed to be looking up for the people in the distant corner of the world.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Master Katara." said seven young boy and girls in unison.

With the coming of new additions to the tribe, also came the prospect of new water benders which were in short supply following the war. There was three classes, each divided by age. The children met in the morning. And of course every class needed a teacher.

Katara had become a regular young woman in her travels, and it has begun to show in the two years prior. A few inches taller and slightly more curvy, she was breathtakingly beautiful, even when covered in the traditional blue furs of the village. Not to mention she was a regular prodigy when it came to water bending. She was the best the village has ever seen and she was less then half the age of some of the older water benders. She taught all the class personally to do her part for the village, though personally she would never tire of the children's cute faces and teaching them what she knew. It almost made her feel like a mother. She commonly blushed at the thought.

"Ready to go over what we practiced?"

"Yes mam." They said eagerly.

"Okay. Everyone in positions." The class would commonly meet right at the seas edge standing on a bank of ice. The class filed in next to her and mimicked her stance to the best of their ability. "Now. Like I said." She stood up straight hands together. "Deep breath. Think about the waves gently lapping against the rocks." She took a step towards the sea, both arms out. With a gentle gesture she pulled her arms in then out. The waves followed her movements, splashing against the river bank. "See. Back and forth."

The children tried. One girl seemed to get it, and laughed as she saw her wave splash at her moccasins a bit. Two others could make the water move a bit but not a wave yet. One of the boys next to him who was obviously having trouble. He was way too tense and frustrated to water bend. "Why do we have to do this kid stuff?" he spoke out obnoxiously. "I want to learn to make ice daggers."

The boy next to him laughed. "Ice daggers? You cant even make a wave Cody. You stink at this."

He glanced at his friend as he laughed. "Oh yeah Naru? I'll show you water bending." He reached down and made a snow ball and flung it into the laughing boy's face. It smacked into him and covered his face, and then Cody pointed and laughed.

Naru wiped the snow off and growled. He pulled his arms back and raised them up, copying a move he saw Katara do once.

Katara, whom just finished advising a student noticed the quarrel a little too late. "Naru wait your-"

Before she could finish, a wave rose up surprisingly like Naru wanted, but before he knew it, it went over their heads and then smashed into both Naru and Cody, knocking them both off their feet and into the freezing snow. They were both coughing but seemed alright.

The rest of the class started laughing. Katara just smiled while standing over them with her hands on her hips. "Nice job." Half impressed, half mocking them.

"Umm... Master Katara..." Squeaked the youngest girl.

"Yes Lillu?" Katara said as she walked back.

"What's that?" The girl pointed into the distance.

Katara looked, her smile instantly vanishing. The girl was pointing to three dots just on the horizon. She knew what they were even before the flash of their cannons and the black flag that rose above the large wooden vessels. "Pirates." She whispered to herself. She turned back to her class and clapped her hands. "Class dismissed. Go home, get inside!"

The class wisely did not question her, they merely gasped and ran off. Katara in the meantime held her ground. She fumbled with a string at her belt which loosened a horn and brought it to her lips, blasting a low blaring sound that echoed over the snow. Most of the tribesmen had these horns to warn the village of attacks. With the Fire Nation no longer a problem, a new kind of naval power has been a near constant trouble for the tribe. Pirates see the weakened tribe and the free waters as their hunting ground and patrol it like sharks. Outposts were set up away from the village but occasionally these were overtaken or slipped past. Thankfully the Tribe was already used to keeping their weapons nearby at all times.

With her class away and safe, Katara then jumped into the sea, exhaling she formed a sheet of ice below her which acted as her platform. She then rocked her arms back and forth in downward strikes, pushing the water around her and propelling herself forward. As the finer features of the ships came into view thats when the cannons began to fire. Katara could barely see the small metal projectiles against the clear sky, but nonetheless her make shift platform halted momentum long enough for her to bend a whip of water and lashed it into the sky.

One cannon ball was actually struck in the attack, the blast of water knocking it off course where it would land harmlessly into the sea. The other two cannon balls were missed and continued their course. Behind her, Katara could only gasp as the deadly projectiles landed, blowing out craters of snow and ice. They missed the village, but it was still too close. Katara glared back at the attackers. She would not let them close enough for a direct strike. The ocean itself seemed to aid her, raising her and her sheet of ice upon a large wave that rocketed her closer to the attackers.

Meanwhile, aboard the pirate ship, the men were preparing another volley. The first was merely a test shot to correct their aim. The next would cause a bit more damage. One pirate was tilting the large cannon up a little higher and with flint in hand, he chuckled as he prepared to light the fuse. It was however to his surprise that no sooner had he lit it, that a wave of water came from below and covered him, knocking him from his feet and chilling him to the bone.

Soon after the blast came Katara, riding up the wave as if she just jumped from the water onto the deck in a single inhuman bound. Her presence was quickly known by the pirates who charged her at all sides with sabers and spears in hand. Katara merely took a low stance and exhaled with a slow gesture. The water on the deck solidified to ice, breaking the pirates charge as they stumbled and fell. This gave Katara more time to summon water from the sides of the ship and it twisted around her like a serpent. The pirates, whom now were just getting back on their feet to attacked, were used to water benders and wisely feared them but the fact that she was alone still gave them the drive to fight on. They would soon be disappointed.

A quick strike in the air lashed out the water towards two attackers, knocking them to the ground. Likewise, she ducked and made the water smash into another pirate behind her in an upper cut. She noticed more pirates coming from the far side of the pirate ship. She began to move, running swiftly towards the mast and with a grunt made a chopping motion. The water took a sharp edge and the blow sliced the wood of the mast, causing the sails to fall below towards the deck. Katara was already jumping overboard when the mast finally fell, shattering the deck into pieces.

Like before, she formed a platform of ice below her which broke her fall. Her next target was the next ship which had just fired another cannon. She propelled herself on her patch of ice, closing the distance between the ship and herself. She narrowly avoided an arrow fired from aboard the ship. The next shots didn't phase her as the slightest gesture on her part caused jets of water to parry the arrows or form ice to shield her.

Finally close enough to the boat and with the fury of the sea itself she bent the water to rise up like a wave, almost capsizing the pirate ship and unbalancing the archers who shot at her. Then she could concentrate on the hull. She caused water to float at her side and then willed it into ice. She then aimed and struck forward, sending a spike of ice into the pirate ship. She followed the shot with a powerful blast of water. Her plan worked. The spike embedded into the wood and the blast of water punched the ice spike through, causing a large hole to open in the side of the boat which took on sea water and slowly began to sink.

She smiled smugly as she heard the pirates scream and panic about what just happened. "Ha, two down, one to go."

There was a large explosion heard from the other side of the pirate ship. Katara's smile faded as she thought another cannon went off. Then she heard the familiar sound of water tribe horn. She turned to see the magnificent sight of her own peoples boats rapidly approach. She could make out the sight of her father Hakoda, leading his men into a battle that may have been already won. Katara wasted no time to meet them. When she had a clear view of the last pirate ship, she noticed that it was on fire and smoking. Katara was confused about what happened.

"Katara!" Hakoda waved his spear when his daughter on her ice sheet came into view and looked down at her from the deck.

"Dad!" She waved as she approached his boat. The battle seemed over. The pirates were too busy keeping their ships together rather then continue the attack.

Hakoda smiled seeing that Katara was alright. "Wow Katara, you didn't have to have all the fun."

"You had some too. How did you blow up that last one?"

Hakoda seemed dumbfounded. "Umm, we'd like to take the credit but we didn't do that. We just got out here."

"Fire Nation! Port bow!" Came the voice of a water tribe warrior. Usually this term was followed by alarm, but after the war, the Fire Nation had been close allies with the Water Tribe, thanks to Katara, Zuko, and the Avatar.

Sure enough, passing the disabled pirate ships came the dark and foreboding shape of a Fire Nation warship. It looked like a dark blade that glided effortlessly over the water, a trail of black smoke following its path. Though still an uneasy sight to most of the water tribe, Katara was delighted. "Must be Zuko."

"Well what do you know?" Hakoda smirked. "Haven't seen him in a while. What do you say Katara, should we roll out the red carpet?"

Katara smiled up at her father. "Please, hes only the Fire Lord." They both laughed.

Hakoda turned to order his men. "We're heading back to the village. Have everyone else gather our unwelcome guests and give them a nice cold reception."

The rest of the men smiled as the horns were sounded and the other water nation vessels closed in on the pirate ships to take the pirates prisoner before the cold water killed them. Katara helped herself aboard Hakoda's ship and they both sailed back, running parallel with the Fire Nation vessel whom dwarfed the small Water Tribe Ship. One of the soldiers called down to them. "Permission to dock!"

"Permission granted!" Hakoda replied. "What's the occasion?"

"We bring an urgent message for Lady Katara!"

Katara smiled, flattered at the thought of Zuko coming all the way down here for her. She mocked playfully "Aww, did Zuko miss me that much?" The soldier didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

On shore, Katara, Hakoda, and the other tribesmen waited in file to welcome the occupants of the Fire Nation ship. The front of the Fire Nation fell open, forming a ramp and releasing a dozen or so soldiers who joined the tribesmen in the file. A person in the shadows waited at the top of ramp and made his way down.

Katara approached to meet him, preparing to give him a friendly hug. "Nice to see you again Zuko. How's everything going?"

Then the figure stepped into the light. It was a young woman with expensive red robes, buned up hair, fine jewelry, and a very noble appearance. However her face was extremely recognizable in its simple look. The woman's face seemed half bored, half distressed, and half resentful. "Not so well." Said Mai in a monotone voice.

Katara felt a ping of embarrassment. "Mai? What a surprise. I mean, its still nice to see you."

"Yeah yeah." Mai closed her eyes and spoke in a rather annoyed tone, turning away a bit. It was evident that Mai and Katara weren't the closest of friends. Emotionally, they were polar opposites and Mai still has the bit of paranoia that Katara at a time liked Zuko and thus still thinks of her as a competitor. "Sadly I don't bring nice news. But to be honest, I don't know who else to turn to."

Katara felt a little snuffed by Mai's rude reply to her welcome, but her next statement made Katara forget about it. "Why, whats wrong? The wedding is still on right?"

It was known among the Fire Kingdom and of course among Zuko's friends that Mai and Zuko were to be married in a few weeks. Katara could still remember Mai actually blushing and smiling when everyone was informed. Supposedly the marriage was to 'cement Zuko's place on the throne' but Katara was thrilled for them. Mai and Zuko made a cute couple, in an odd sort of way.

Mai's hands began to cross over her chest as she began to shiver. "That depends." Mai tone suddenly sounded almost sad. "There may not be a groom."

"Something happened to Zuko?" said Katara concerned.

Mai's hands then went to her shoulder to warm herself up. Before Mai had a chance to answer, Hakodo noticed Mai's discomfort and burst in. "If I may interrupt. I think we should discuss this inside. After all, her highness had a long trip."

Katara agreed. "Good idea." She had a feeling this could be a long day.

Mai didn't appreciate the special attention, but she humbly obliged. "Thanks. I still don't understand how anyone could live down here."

Hakodo chuckled. "You get used to it."

* * *

Mai was treated to a few Water Tribe culinary delights but after catching a whiff of the boiled sea prunes, none of them looked appetizing. She settled for a warm mug of tea and sat around a table with Katara, Hakodo, and Katara's grandmother. Once they were settled and Mai began to warm up, she began. "I'm sorry to bother you like this but, Zuko's missing?"

"Missing?" Katara replied.

Mai nodded and looked down. "That moron has been running around the world for the past few months. Its been causing a real problem at home and I was left to pretty much run the nation, but at least I receive a messenger hawk everyday from him. I haven't received one for over two weeks. I'm getting worried, and its only a matter of time before word gets out."

Hakodo gave a skeptic word. "But thats weird. Zuko's stubborn, strong, and an unparalleled fire bender now. He could easily get out of any problem he got in."

"Thats what I was thinking, and thats why I'm here." Mai looked at Katara. "I want you to find Zuko." Mai looked serious.

"Me?" Katara was sort of expecting this.

Mai nodded again, taking a sip of her tea. "Theres no one else I can think of. Most of the soldiers under my command aren't exactly general material and I need everyone I can trust at home just in case this Civil War does spark. But you and the Avatar could... speaking of which where is your boyfriend?"

Katara would smile, but hearing the name made her a bit sad. She missed him. "Aang's been trying to help King Bumi stop some of the rebels in the Earth Kingdom. I have seen him for..."

"Someone call me?" In the doorway stood a young man in yellow and orange robes, a staff gripped firmly in his right hand with a flying lemur perched on his left arm. He has grown handsome, though he still intentionally kept himself bald to display his arrow shaped tattoo upon his forehead, except to allow a neatly tied pony tail of jet black hair fall down his back. It was Aang, the young and powerful Avatar.


End file.
